


Life In The 80th Class

by Megotu_Kobi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind, Characters Created By Author, Slight Naegiri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megotu_Kobi/pseuds/Megotu_Kobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new class of students start their life at Hope's Peak Academy, the 80th class. A whole new group of amazing talents invited to join Hope's Peak.. How will the years go for these newbies? Will there be Hope? Will there be Despair? Who knows? Let's begin!</p><p>This is my first piece of work on here so please don't be mean if something goes wrong. If you want to give me advice then feel free to do so!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Beginning, With New Friends

Here I am, standing in front of the most prestigious school in the area. Waiting to have the confidence to walk inside and meet my fellow students. At this moment I'm not sure whether I'm ready to enter, for reasons I have been and will always be embarrassed about. My talent. My Ultimate talent makes me feel so worried, so scared, because of how ridiculous it actually sounds. No matter how many times I say it to myself it just never makes sense, how does it actually count as a talent. To me it's a flaw, something I hate about myself. But it still got me here.

"I suppose I have to introduce myself, My name is Megotu Kobi. As much I hate to admit I am the Ultimate Clumsy Student.."  
"Although I was told that coming to this school would set me up for life, I'm not so sure how being clumsy will help me in the future at all!"

Now that's over and done with I should probably go in. I don't want to be late and make a bad impression of myself, my so called 'talent' has already pushed my chances of making friends down by at least 50%. As I slowly took my first step forwards I knew that I would suffer for having such a low self-esteem...

When the doors opened I saw a large empty hall, I remember that I was told to go to class 1-B after I had accepted the invitation. So, I slowly travelled through the empty halls until I found the correct room (they sent a map with the invitation). The doors compared to me were quite large, so I had to push them more than expected! Once they opened I took at least 3 steps inside, I was attempting to avoid any accidents happening the first time everyone met me. I looked up from my feet to see 15 other ultimate students standing before me, they all looked very different from a stereotypical bunch of talented or gifted students. Let's just say it was very unexpected. It was quite a strange sight, something not many people see in their lifetime. Just by looking I could tell they were special in some way. They also had a variety of aura's beaming off of them, clashing to create barrier of ultimate skills. If an average person crossed that barrier, they would never be the same. Suddenly a voice pulled me out of my thoughts and back to the real world.

"Hey, you! You must be the 16th student in our class, am I right?" called out a quite tall girl who was holding a clipboard with what I assume has all our names on it.

"Um...yeah.. I guess I am, huh?" I wasn't sure what I was saying so it came out as a question.

"Well then, what's your name? It would be a shame if we met you but didn't know what to call you. Haha!" said a brightly dressed boy who seemed like he was trying to make a joke.

"Oh.. okay. My name is Megotu Kobi." My nerves were slowly disappearing, as if I was given a huge confidence boost just by being in the 'Ultimate' presence.

"What about your talent? Or don't you have one?" said yet another tall girl who looked like quite a shy girl, despite the fact that it sounded like she was interrogating me.

"I'd rather not say it" I tried to keep it a secret, it didn't take long to get it out of me though.

"Just tell us, or are you too scared? I bet you are gonna cry like a little baby! Hahaha!" shouted a girl who was just slightly shorter than the other two, for some reason she had a piece of corn in her hand.

"What?! NO! It's just really embarrassing!" After that everyone stayed silent for what seemed like forever, so I told them my talent... "Okay... I'll tell you" My next words were said a lot louder than I wanted then to be... "I'm the Ultimate Clumsy Student.. are you happy now?" I nearly cried afterwards!

"C'mon guys, let's introduce ourselves as well!" exclaimed a blonde girl who seemed to be extremely kind, it made me show a small smile because of how I might not be the only one with an embarrassing talent!

Everyone spreaded out and started introducing themselves to each other, this took all the tension off of me, thank god!


	2. Introductions (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megotu meets all of her classmates, who do you like so far? (Part 1)

I looked around the room. Who should I start with? Hmmm... Oh, look! I see short boy at the back of the by himself, he seems to be just staring out of the window. I should talk to him first, he does look quite lonely. As I walked over to the boy I trip slightly and hurt my ankle. "Great start Megotu" I whisper to myself angrily. Luckily, no one had noticed the fact that I was limping, although it did feel like someone was watching me. Finally, I reached the boy making sure I wasn't showing any signs of pain. "Uh.. hello, what's your name" I asked, attempting to be polite and confident.

"Hm?" He made a small noise which to me sounded confused, so I asked again.

"Hello, what's your name?" I was a lot more confident this time.

"Oh.. hello...." He was talking slowly, I'm not sure why. "My name is... Arata Hironaka... I'm the... Ultimate Dreamer" He was gradually speaking faster.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hironaka-kun!" I'm not sure why I sounded so cheery, I guess I'm trying a little harder to make friends.

"You're Kobi-san, correct?" Now he's speaking normally, he must have been daydreaming.

"Yes, that is correct." Where'd this confidence come from?

"It's nice to meet you" So kind...

"I'm going to meet someone else now, okay?" Now it feels like I'm treating Hironaka-kun like a child, great.

He didn't say anything after that, he just went back to his dream world. I stepped away from him so he could daydream in peace. For some odd reason I still feel like I'm being watched by someone. I began trying find who staring at me, I looked around the entire room, until my gaze met with someone else. Its that tall girl who looks really shy, she sounded like she was interrogating me earlier. I'm going to try getting an introduction from her, then she might stop watching me! I ended up walking up to her with a faster walking pace than usual, I'm just so interested in her... "Hello?"

"...." She stayed silent, as if she doesn't know I'm in front of her.

"What is your name? You already know me." I tried to sound how she did earlier, I failed.

"My name is Toshiko Mai, I'm the Ultimate Criminologist" She said it in such a calm tone that she almost sounded bored.

"Have you been staring at me Mai-san?" I tried to sound calm, I keep failing!

"...."No reply, great...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be longer, I just need to stop for a little bit!


	3. Introductions (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megotu meets some more classmates. Who is your favourite so far? (Part 2)

After being completely and utterly ignored by Mai-san, I decided to find someone else to learn about. I can understand that she probably spends a lot of time by herself trying to figure out why a criminal would do something but she can at least try to be friends with people. Okay, I need to calm down a little, besides she has to open up sooner or later! Hmm.. As I look across the room I notice the girl who was being quite mean to me earlier when everyone wanted to know my talent. She also had that corn in her hand, she still does... why? I walk carefully up to her, hoping she doesn't insult me like last time. There weren't many objects around her, so I had nothing to fall over, just my luck! "Hi...what's your name?" I try to be kind.

"Huh..oh...it's you, great" This isn't going to go well...

"Hey! I asked for your name! Answer me, unless you're a little cry baby that is! Hahaha..." Maybe she only understands how to be mean, I'm just letting her have a taste of her own words!

"What!? NO! Okay, I'll tell you my name..."Wait did we just swap?

"Good" I'm turning into her, just for the sake of getting across to her properly.

"My name is Riyeko Ushi, I'm the Ultimate Farmer." That explains the corn, everything just became clear. She obviously isn't used to talking to people like me, she lives in the countryside I assume.

I decided to leave her alone before she starts getting the wrong idea and starts thinking I'm a bully. I think I'll just go to the guy not too far away, he looks... kind. I only took a few steps away from Ushi-san before I stood right in front of this boy. He looks very average, he's my height and he's wearing a formal suit. "Hello, what is your name?" I don't know if my voice went from normal to posh when I said that...

"My name is Kyo Uyeno, I'm the Ultimate Assistant. It's a pleasure to meet you Kobi-san." He said politely, it's as if he is speaking from a script or he planned what he was going to say.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too. I hope you are well, Uyeno-kun." He has his way in making me go fancy, well he is the Ultimate Assistant.

Before I end up acting like a queen, I will go meet someone else. Suddenly, a girl catches my eye when looking around the room. She has short brown hair and a green tie with a cool pattern on it, she looks nice... Let's go talk to her. Fortunately, she isn't far away so I don't have much of a chance to get hurt. I walk straight up to her and then I greet her with the same question I ask everyone else. "Hello, what's your name?" I sound much more confident around her, it's as if she is good at talking to people... maybe that's her talent?

"Hello, my name is Hoshimi Hinata and I'm the Ultimate Psychologist!" Well that explains my confidence!

"It's nice to meet you, Hinata-san!" Try make a good impression Megotu!

"It's a great pleasure to meet you, Kobi-san! I hope this is a start to a wonderful, everlasting friendship!" She's so sweet! I thought it was impossible for someone to be this kind to me!

"I will talk to you again soon Hinata-san!" I'm doing good so far!

"Agreed!" Yes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After all the introductions it will become more interesting because I will finally meet some of the students from the 78th and 79th class! Yay! You might just have to be patient though.


	4. Introductions (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megotu meets 6 more students, will they be nice? Who is your favourite so far? (Part 3)

Once we had agreed to talk to each other sometime, I decide to walk away so I could continue to meet our classmates. But, who should I talk to next? I'm not really sure... well it looks like there are two people over there, near the door. Maybe I could meet two people at once, that would make things easier. I walked quickly yet steadily over to the pair, as soon as they noticed me I asked the same question that I had for everyone else. "Hello, what are your names?" I wasn't quite sure how to phrase that question.

"Hi, my name is Ritu Yanasara. I'm the Ultimate Pharmacist!" Said the girl, she was almost the same as Hinata-san but she has long brown hair and a blue bow.

"It's nice to meet you Yanasara-san! And what's your name?" I looked at the boy, he has the same hair colour as Yanasara-san but he's just shorter than her.

"Oh.. Hi, my name is Taro Yanasara. I'm the Ultimate Dentist!" What am I supposed to call him. Yanasara-kun? Are they twins?

"Before you ask, we are not twins! We are simply just brother and sister. He is younger though." She exclaimed. She sounded like she hated him for a moment.

"Excuse me. What am I ment to call either of you?" I asked carefully because I didn't want to anger her.

"Oh, yes. You must call me Yana-san and my brother Sara-kun, if that isn't a problem for you." That's just beautiful, simply adorable. Yana-san and Sara-kun.

"I'm going to meet other people now, talk to you later!" I escaped from the pair that I will, for now, call the Yanasara twins. Even though they aren't twins. When I walked away I realised that there is another girl right next to them. I would have thought that she would be talking to the Yanasara twins but I guess she's the quiet type and doesn't enjoy talking to others much. I'll talk to her now, she is close to me anyway. I turned and took three steps forward . Then I was directly in front of her, I asked the question, again. "Hello, what is your name?" Please answer, I don't want this to be awkward...

"H-hello, m-my name is Yakira Tosu. I-I'm the Ultimate Botanist." She stuttered a lot, she must be very nervous.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Tosu-san. I'm sure we can be friends!" I exclaimed happily. Am I going too fast?

"F-friends? I-I'm not s-sure..." Is there something wrong with being friends? I don't know...

"Are you okay, Tosu-san?" I hope she is okay!

"L-leave me a-alone, p-please!" Okay, what?

"Okay, just tell me when you want to talk!" Am I going to be rejected... wait for it..

"I m-might just d-do that!" Oh, thank you!

As soon as she stopped talking, so did I. It gets awkward around her, for some odd reason. In another corner of the room was another lonely boy, maybe talking to him will make everything less awkward for me. I hope so. I quickly navigate myself around the desks in the classroom, making sure not to fall along the way. I eventually get to the boy and notice he's reading a little book about animals, that's cute... He must love animals. "Excuse me... hello.. I'm sorry to interrupt your reading but may I ask, what is your name?" Trying to be polite!

"Oh, of course, I don't mind. My name is Katsu Nagano, I'm the Ultimate Veterinarian!" Well, at least he isn't awkward like Tosu-san.

"It's nice to meet you, Nagano-kun!" Please don't reject me...

"The same to you, Kobi-san!" Are we friends? Yay! "You should meet my best friend, Hasami-san. I'll call her over!" At least I don't have to go anywhere. "Hey! Hasami-san! Come over here!" She walked over to us both, she's that tall girl with the clipboard who greeted me when I first came in. 

"Hello Nagano-kun and Kobi-san! How may I help you?" She sounds like the Ultimate Assistant, now.

"Oh, I wanted you to introduce yourself to Kobi-san!" He exclaimed, he sounds very excited about this.

"Of course, my name is Hikaru Hasami. I'm the Ultimate Zoologist!" I like that talent, it's cool!

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Hasami-san." Another friend?

"You should probably meet everyone else, now." Good idea, I like Hasami-san!

So, I left them to go talk to someone else. Then I spotted the boy wearing the bright clothes who sounded like he was trying to make a joke when he asked for my name. Maybe it was accidental and his tongue slipped or he was under pressure due to being surrounded by new classmates. I'm not sure, maybe I'll find out after meeting him. As I was walking to him I started feeling like someone was watching me again. "Why does Mai-san keep staring at me?" I whispered to myself, I really need to know! Before I knew it I was standing next to the brightly coloured boy and asking him for his name. "Hi, what's your name?" I asked, pretending I didn't know Mai-san was watching.

"Hi, my name is Daichi Imada. I'm the Ultimate Comedian!" That explains the joke, but he wasn't very funny though.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Imada-kun. I hope to hear some of your jokes soon!" I really want to know if he's funny.

"It's nice to meet you, Kobi-san. Are you sure you aren't the Ultimate Pretty Student?" Is he flirting with me? Great, now I'm blushing!

"Oh..um..er... is this o-one of your jokes? Hehe..." This is getting awkward...

"Definatly not! You are a very pretty girl, Kobi-san!". Oh no, my nerves are going crazy!

"Ah..um...er.... t-thank you. Are you flirting with me?" Did I just ask that? Well done me...

"I most certainly am, it's not often you see a girl like you.". I don't know if flirting is something you should admit to doing. We just met...

"I'm not used to this, we j-just met." I can't hide the fact that I'm blushing, and that Mai-san is watching this happen... All of a sudden another person starts talking to us...

"I think Kobi-san should meet everyone else now. I hope you don't mind, Imada-kun..." It was Mai-san. She just helped me get away from Imada-kun, but why? "I will take you to the next person, Kobi-san"

"Why are you helping me? Actually don't bother. You don't want to tell me anything anyway!" I said angrily to her. She wasn't answering why she stared at me before. So I didn't expect an answer.

"....." Again, she stayed silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 of introductions is the last one, then we get on to the story! ENJOY!


	5. Introductions (Part 4 - Final Introductions)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megotu meets the final 4 classmates with a certain mysterious student she met earlier, then something strange happens. Who is your favourite now? (Part 4 - Final Introductions)

Despite the fact that I wanted to know more about Mai-san, she never answered my questions. We walked in pure silence over to the next person, or in this case people. I followed Mai-san, wandering who I would meet. We ended up standing near three boys, their appearances compeletely different from eachother. The boy on the left has short blonde hair and he was wearing a normal school uniform, there doesn't seem to be anything too interesting about how he looks. Mai-san was just standing beside me, as if she was expecting me to do something. She sighed. "You, on the left. Introduce yourself." she commanded, she sounded like a teacher.

"Uh..okay. My name is Isamu Miyake, I'm the Ultimate Mixologist." he did was he was told to do, does he not find this awkward at all?

Next Mai-san looked at the boy in the middle. He has spikey blonde hair, and he was wearing blue tie with, again, a normal school uniform. There isn't much difference beetween him and Miyake-kun. "You, in the middle. Introduce yourself" she commanded, again.

"Sure, might as well. My name is Hachiro Kitamura, I'm the Ultimate Tour Guide." does anyone feel awkward about the fact that Mai-san is like a teacher?

Finally, Mai-san turned to the last boy boy on the right. Now this boy looks less normal. He has medium length hair that's grey, his hair also has red and yellow highlights. He waas wearing a leather jacket with a red shirt and yellow shorts, the colours aren't great. "And you, on the right. Introdu-" she was stopped mid-word.

"I know, I know. My name is Aki Aoyama, I'm the Ultimate Clothes Designer." he exclaimed, Mai-san started glaring at him. Oh no, Aoyama-kun may have gotten on her bad side.

Once Mai-san had stopped glaring intensely at Aoyama-kun, she pulled me away. She's probably taking me to the last person, I didn't try talking to her this time. Why should I try is she isn't going to answer? It didn't take long for us to reach the last person. It was a girl. It's the girl who proposed that we should introduce ourselves, she has long, wavy blonde hair and she was wearing a short, lacey pink dress. This time Mai-san didn't need to ask for the introduction, she started automatically.

"Hello. My name is Reina Leika, I'm the Ultimate Best Friend! I hope to get to know you better, Kobi-chan!" she said, cheerily. At least she's kind, and she has a title like mine. How are these even talents? They're just traits, part of our personalities!

"I wish to get to know you better, too! I also wish to know were you got that dress from, Leika-san! Hehehe." I exclaimed before Mai-san could pull me away.

"Hehehe! You're so cute, Kobi-chan!" she replied, along with a small giggle.

"I shall leave you both now. You should quite capable of being by yourselves. If you need me, I shall be alone next to the windows." Mai-san explained with a calm tone.

"You don't have to leave. The conversation is better with more people!" Leika-san tryed to get her to stay.

"No, I want to leave." Mai-san replied, with a cold and distant tone. It froze me for a moment, I didn't expect her say it nicely. It was just such a bold statement. When she said those words, I could hear some emotion. I could sense her loneliness, as if she forced out those words.

"...." We stayed silent after that, maybe we could both see her sadness as she walked away... It's not often you hear someone who sounded so distant... We were frozen... Stuck listening to those words in our heads, until we knew what was wrong. Suddenly, a loud noise echoed through the room.

***THADUNK***

"Huh? What was that?" I asked, confused about what was happening.

"..." The room stayed silent, everyone was staring at the door. I turned around to see that the door I had left open, had slammed shut. Underneath the door, a white smoke came flowing into the room.

_That's when my world fell into the depths of pure darkness..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we shall get onto the real story, with all our new friends and enemies. Don't forget to leave kudos and comments saying who you like and any advice for future chapters!


	6. Up And Breathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megotu wakes up in a different room than were she was before. She isn't alone. What had happened to her?

_My head hurts so much..._

_What happened?_

I slowly opened my eyes, I'm not sure what I expected to see. By what I could see in the room I'm in right now is like a patient room in a hospital. There are a few beds in a row, there is medical equiptment along the back wall. 

_Am I in a hospital? Did I lose conciousness and get taken here? I'm not sure..._

I gradually lift my body up from the ground, my ankle still in pain from earlier. "Ow..It's gotten worse.." I whispered angrily to myself. "I knew this clumsy thing wasn't a talent." As I looked around the room with a better view than before, I noticed a couple of girls asleep on the ground. I recognised one of them to be Hoshimi Hinata, the Ultimate Psychologist. But I'm not quite sure who the other girl is, she looks slightly like a nurse. I should wake them up! I walked over to Hinata-san and gently shaked her. "Wake Up, Hinata-san! Wake Up!" I shouted at her in an attempt to pull her back to the real world. Luckily, she had heard me and she forced her eyes open. 

"Huh? Where are we Kobi-san?" she asked while she was pulling herself to her feet.

"I'm not really sure, Hinata-san. I was slightly hoping you would know that." I answered in a quiet, disappointed tone. I noticed she had just seen the other girl beside her.

"We should wake this girl up, Kobi-san! We can't just leave her here!" she exclaimed. As if I wasn't going to do that anyway...

"Yeah, good idea!" I said, pretending that I never thought about helping her. We both hurried over to the unknown girl's side and shook her gently, making sure not to hurt her.

"Tell her to wake up, Kobi-san." she commanded in a way you would never expect from the average psychologist. I guess that's why she's the Ultimate Psychologist.

"Hello, Miss? Wake Up! Wake Up!" I shouted at her, still making sure not to hurt her. She does look fragile... in a way... The girl eventually woke up. She seemed very reluctant to open her eyes, she must be scared.

"H-hello..." she stuttered, probably feeling very nervous. We are strangers to her. She sat up a little bit.

"Thank god, you're okay! We were worried about you!" I exclaimed happily. I'm so glad that she's not hurt, well she might be. She hasn't gotten up from the floor yet.

"O-oh... I-I'm s-s-sorry!" she cried, tears began to form in her eyes.

"There's no need to apologise. We were just worried, that's all." Hinata-san said, trying to cheer the girl up. "I think we should introduce ourselves, then we won't be strangers anymore. But first, let's get you back on your feet." Hinata-san held out her hand as an invitation to be helped off the ground. The girl hesitated before grabbing Hinata-san's hand and standing herself up.

"T-thank you!" the girl exclaimed, sounding happier than before.

"My name is Megotu Kobi, I'm the Ultimate Clumsy Student." I introduced myself, not hesitating to say my talent.

"M-my n-n-name is Mikan Tsumiki, I-I'm the U-Ultimate Nurse!" she exclaimed, still stuttering when she seems confident. I'm happy there's a nurse, I'm less afraid of making painful accidents.

"And my name is Hoshimi Hinata, I'm the Ultimate Psychologist. It's a pleasure to meet you, Tsumiki-san!" she said with a calm and confident tone. Hinata-san doesn't seen to get nervous by the looks of things.

"W-wait... H-Hinata?!" Tsumiki-san said in an extremely surprised way. What's wrong with Hinata-san having that name?

"What's wrong, Tsumiki-san?" Hinata-san asked, slightly confused by the sudden surprise in Tsumiki-san's face.

"M-my c-classmate! H-Hajime Hinata-kun! A-are you r-related?" she asked in a strangely exited voice.

"What?!" Hinata-san exclaimed. "Is he here aswell?!" she asked worriedly.

"Y-yes! I-I'm s-s-sorry!" Tsumiki-san cried, tears flowing quickly down her cheeks.

"We HAVE to find him! He's my brother!" Hinata-san shouted, grabbing both of us and pulling us out the door.

_What are you doing? Are you crazy?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters may be posted less frequently because I have to go to school. Please have patience! Don't forget to comment and leave kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will include at least half of the introductions. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FIRST PART!


End file.
